


Coffee Date

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee, scones and kadam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Date

Kurt arrives in a flurry, a single wisp of hair out of place. Adam greets him with a quick kiss, their coffee and scones already on the table.

“You spoil me,” Kurt teases, falling easily into their familiar routine.

“Every chance I get,” Adam assures him, holding out the chair for him as usual. Kurt blushes every single time.

“I’ve got an extra dance practice today,” Kurt grimaces; they both know that means a long, exhausting day.

“I’ll get takeout,” Adam offers.

“My prince,” Kurt gives Adam’s hand a squeeze of gratitude and doesn’t let go.

“My heart,” Adam replies, settling back in his chair. He’s gotten quite good at eating one-handed.

Beyond the window everything is in motion as cars and people rush past but here, in their kitchen, they can linger over their morning coffee dates until the chime of the clock forces them to move.

::end::


End file.
